onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Supa Supa no Mi
The Supa Supa no Mi, is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the users body into steel and allows the user to turn any part of their body into a steel blade to attack opponents with. "Supasupa" is the noise a knife makes when cutting through something. This is different from "Bara", the noise the knife makes when it hits the board. In the English versions, it is called the Dice-Dice Fruit. It was eaten by Mr. 1. The fruit's powers were first seen being used by Mr. 1 to slice a wall he was about to hit, after he was kicked by Mr. 2. The fruit's powers were fully revealed when Mr. 1 and Zoro began to battle.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 190 and Episode 116, The fruit's powers are fully revealed and seen. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Mr. 1, is that its user can create strong blades from any part of their body. The user's body also has become completely steel in composition, and is immune to normal slashing attacks, but any specialized attack capable of slashing through steel is capable of slashing the user's flesh. He also seems to have the ability to cut through objects without the need to physically touch them; this is likely a similar principle to air-based slashes used by various swordsmen. This is shown in his Atomic Spurt and Spar Break attacks, as well as an unnamed attack he used when he first demonstrated his ability by attacking Nami. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Mr. 1, have been used primarily for combat. He uses them both for defense and offense. The named techniques that are used by Mr. 1 that involve the Devil Fruit all of them have the pun, Supa, in their name due to way they are pronounced in Japanese. Super Breaker for instance is pronounced as Supa Breaker in Japanese. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this pun is absent. He has also shown to spin himself around, creating a small but powerful tornado, similar to Roronoa Zoro's Tatsumaki. The named techniques are as follows: * Spider (斬人 スパイダー, Zan Nin Supaidā, literally translated as Beheading Man or Cutting Man): Mr. 1's defensive technique, he remains completely motionless and uses his Supa Supa no Mi powers to make his body as hard as steel and thus impervious to harm, in the same principle to Tekkai. This is called Iron Guard in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub and Spider Defense in the FUNimation dub. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle.One Piece Manga - Chapter 193-195, Zoro and Mr. 1's battle. * Spar Claw (掌握斬 スパー･クロー, Supā Kurō): Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades and slashes like an animal using its claws. If he does this hard enough he can even split objects behind his intended target. While the attack's name is mentioned in the manga, it is unnamed in the anime. In the Viz Manga, this is called Razor Claws. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. * Sparkling Daisy (発泡雛菊斬 スパークリング･デイジー, Happō Hina Kiku Zan Deijī, literally translated as Foaming Daisy Decapitation or Foaming Daisy Slash): First Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades, places his hands together wrist-to-wrist, and finally lunges at his opponent using his hands to both stab and slice at the same time. The sheer force of this attack is so strong that it ends up not only cutting his intended target, but things behind his target as well. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Daisy Blade. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. * Atomic Spar (微塵斬 アトミック･スパ, Mijin Zan Supa, literally translated as Particle Decapitation or Particle Slash): Again Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades but this time he crosses both hands over his chest and slashes with a downward "X" motion instantly slicing anything in front of him. Mr. 1 claims he can do this such as to cut things up at the atomic level, hence the name. This is called Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga and Atomic Dice in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. * Spiral Hollow (螺旋抜斬 スパイラル･ホロウ, Rasen Batsu Zan Horou, literally translated as Helix Uproot Decapitation or Spiral Removal Slash): One of his most devastating attacks, he sprouts circular blades up and down his forearms then makes them spin, turning his forearms into mini-tiller blades that shred anything they touch. His fists remain unchanged during this attack. Due to the way the blades spin around Mr. 1's arms, the technique resembles a drill used by excavators.One Piece Manga - Chapter 195, Zoro calls Mr. 1 an excavator due to way he performs his Spiral Hollow technique. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, this is called Buzz Saws. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. * Spar Break (滅裂斬 スパー･ブレイク, Metsu Retsu Zan Bureiku, literally translated as Incoherent Decapitation or Chaotic Slash): With both arms, Mr. 1 swings them both and crosses them. This creates powerful forward horizontal slashes. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. The slashes were so sharp that they were able to slice the pillar behind Zoro also. This is called Tower Crusher in the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub. * Atomic Spurt (微塵斬速刀 アトミック･スパート, Mijin Zan Soku Tō Supāto, literally translated as Particle Decapitation Speed Blade or Particle Slash Swift Sword): Yet again, Mr. 1 turns the insides of his hands and fingers into blades to attack, but this time he also sprouts a blade on the bottoms of his feet like ice skates and uses them to gain much greater speed before he strikes. This is called Atomic Dicer in the Viz Manga and Atomic Dash in the 4Kids dub. This was first seen during Mr. 1 and Zoro's battle. Trivia * In relation to the Devil Fruit, Mr. 1's dream was to become a Super Hero.One Piece Manga - Chapter 408 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's Mission Vol. 38, Mr. 1's dream was to become a Super Hero. References External Links * Blade - Wikipedia article about blades in general. * Sword - Wikipedia article about swords in general. * Steel - Wikipedia article on the substance Mr. 1 is composed of. Site Navigation de:Supa Supa no Mi Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia